Stained White Fur
by Frozen Lullaby
Summary: When Plato goes on a night stroll he comes upon an injured queen. Unfortunatly the queen has no where to goes since her brother and uncle are out of town. So Plato decides he will take in the queen until her family returns. But soon he falls for the queen.
1. White Fur

It's was another cold restless night that Plato was having. He always had sleeping issues. And never really got the right amount of sleep. He didn't seem to care much anymore. Plato tossed in turned in his bed. He never had anything on his mind. So it confused him to why he couldn't sleep. After a while he got up out of his bed. He slowed stretched out his tall thin body and exited his den.

It was about maybe 2 am. No one was around. No sound. Only the wind blowing through the night once in awhile broke the cold silence. Thick fog covered the ground. Plato slowly glided through the fog. Feeling the cold dewy grass. His night walks were daily. He usually didn't care where he would end up during his little walks. But Plato always knew how to get home. He was good at tracking. Probably one of the best trackers of the tribe. No one knew of this though. Plato always keeps to himself. Never singing out a solo. Plato wasent shy. He would just rather not make himself know. He didn't like attention.

Plato let the night scent fill his nose. He inhaled deeply memorizing the scent. One of his favorite scents were the smell of the dew on the grass in the night. Ever since he was a kitten he enjoyed the scent. Plato stopped walking and closed his eyes inhaling the scent some more. The Fog. The grass. Everthing. But soon the scent changed. Plato stiffened at the sudden change. The scent was overbearing. It was sour. It smelt like iron and rust. The scent of blood. And it had something else to it that made Plato more uncomfterable. It was the scent of a male in heat. Plato stood there letting the horrible scent grow stronger. He crinkled his nose. The scent disgusted him.

"Who could possibly be mating at this time of the night?" He Thought

Plato's tracking skills began to kick in. He bend his head low to the ground so he could follow the scent more easily and proceeded to walk in the dirent of the scent. He walked on not letting anything distract him or to get in his way. he walked through a tall grassy feild. The cold moist grass brushed up gently against his fur as he glided by. He focused and continued on, almost nearing the scent. After a couple of seconds Plato relized that the scent was coming from the grassy field he was in. He lowered himself to the ground as if not to get caught by "who ever" was in the field. He prowled around slowly until he saw what was making the scent.

It was him. Macavity. Plato froze and lowered himself more to the ground to keep himself hidden as he watched what Macavity was doing.

Macavity had something in his grasp and it looked like whom ever was in his grip struggled. Plato thought it was prey.

But then two little delicate white paws were visible and were gently trying to escape Macavitys grip. Plato crinkled his eyebrows. Macavity lowered his head down to the queen, He was no unseeable. Suddenly a Loud Scream from the queen broke the silence of the night brought on by a sickly sound. Plato unaware of what to do leaped out from hiding and pounced onto Macavity. Plato dug his claws deep into Mcavitys back. Macavity released his grip the the white paws and threw Plato off himself. Plato had done some damage on Macavity for he was severly bleeding. Mcavity growled and disapeared into the grass.

Plato didnt't move until the scent of Macavity had faded away. Plato slowly got up and looked around for the queen that was inujured. it wasent hard to spot her. she layed unconcious in the tall grass. Her Beautiful angelic white fur was stained with her blood. Her face was covered with her tears and spots of her blood. The blood was mainly coming from her throat. Macavity must had bit her throat. In a likely attept to kill her on spot after terrorizing her. Macavity's scent was all over her. Plato remeber the scent of the male in heat. Then relizing that Macavity could have raped her. Plato just stood there, his paws shaking. She looked so innocent. So pure. She didn't deserve any of this. Plato scooped her up and ran as fast as he could to Jenny and Jellys den.


	2. The Most Beautiful Sound

**(Hello, I was lazy in the first chapter and didn't check my spelling in grammer, please ignore my spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes in the first chapter. This is my first uploaded story, so I am still getting use to this.)**

Plato violently banged his hand and Jelly and Jenny's door trying to make them hurry. Plato nervously looked down at the white queen in his arms. She was shivering violently, Plato couldn't tell if she was having a seizure or not. He continued to bang on the door. It was late. Jelly and Jenny were probably sleeping. But that was not going to stop him. Just as he was about to shout, Plato noticed something about the queen. She was holding onto him tightly. Softly tightening her little grip on his chest fur. Plato looked down at her. Her eye's were fluttering. Yes! She was still alive. This gave Plato more hope that she would make it. Plato gently layed his hand on her hand that was on his chest. Her hands were freezing and tembling. Plato squeezed her hand so it would warm up. Jenny finally answered the door. She took one look at the white queen, then instantly grabbed Plato's arm and pulled them inside the den.

"Jelly! Get medicine quick!" Jenny shouted pulling the white queen out of Plato's arms. She rushed over to a pile of pillows in a room in their den and gently layed her down. Plato followed closly behind not taking his eyes of the injured queen. Jenny looked over at Plato.

"If you wish to stay you must sit over there." She said pointing to an old rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Plato walked over to the chair and flopped down. Jelly came running into the room. Her arms full with medichines and gauzes. She sat on one side of the white queen while Jenny sat on the other side. Jelly began to inject the queen with all sorts of medicines. She softly wimpered. Plato watched her closley. While Jelly injected her with more medicines, Jenny applied one of the gauzes to the queens wound.

"Jenny, careful of her throat." Jelly cautioned while she injuried queen again.

Jenny nodded and lightly wiped away the blood from the queen throat. Plato shifted around in the old wooden chair. He watched them closley. Jenny would constantly toss away gauzes soaked with blood. Plato cringed at the scent. That moment Plato wished he didn't have such a sensative nose. After awhile Jelly spoke.

"She's going to be fine. The cut is not that deep." Said Jelly while applying another gauze to the wound.

In a matter of minutes they were done. Jenny put a blanket on the queen so she wouldnt get cold. Then they both left the room with all they're supplys in hand. Plato watched them as they left, then looked over at the white queen.

She layed there shivering and wimpering lightly. She had the most terrified look on her face. Plato had never seen a queen so scared in his life. He noticed she was clutching one of the pillows tightly, digging her little white paws into the fabric. Plato slowly rised up from the chair. He stood there hesitating, not sure what to do. He slowly walked over to her, and sat down next to her. Her face had dired drops blood on it, her beautiful face, stained with blood. Plato took a corner of the blanket that was on top of her and gently began to dab of the blood. he was careful to be gently and to not to wake her up. Just as the blood was almost gone, Plato noticed she wasen't shaking anymore. She seemed relaxed and calm. Plato gently wiped the last drop of blood on her face. The room was so quiet. But Then, the silence was broken. She was purring. Lightly and quietly. Plato couldnt believe what he was hearing. He lowered his head down to her face so he could listen. Yes, She was purring. Plato lightly sighed with laughter. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. He leaned down lower to listen better. But then he felt something. He looked down, like before, the queen was clutching onto his chest fur. Tightly, making it obvious that she didnt not want to be alone. Her hand was still cold. Plato gently took her hand off his chest and held it with both his hands. Her purring grew louder.

Jenny entered the den and looked over to Plato. Plato noticed Jenny and release his grip on the queens hand. Jenny hesitated a bit in the doorway.

"May I speak with you?" She asked.

Plato nodded and exited the room following Jenny. They entered a different room. The room was much smaller and was more darker, it had a little bench resting agaisnt a wall, a cabnit filled with different herbs and medicines, and there were a pile of books and magizines in the coner. Another wooden chair sat in the corner of the room. Several Candles layed about the room. Jenny walked over to the wooden chair and sat down, she shifted around in the chair a couple of times. Either an uncomfterable chair or something was bothering her. Finally settling down, she looked up at Plato.

"How did this happen?" She asked quietly.

Plato stood there hesitantly, fearing if he were to mention about Macavity it would put her and the tribe at fear. But he reluctantly went on and told her everything. About Macavity and the scent of the male in heat. And mostly about the white queen. Jenny shifted around in the chair some more.

"How did you fight of Macavity again?" She asked.

"I clawed him, surprisingly he backed off easily." Replied Plato.

Jenny nodded.

"Do you know who this queen is?" Jenny asked. "I haven't heard you mention her name once."

Plato sighed. "I do not know who this queen is. I have seen her before in the tribe. But she was much younger than this. She seems to be ready to enter adulthood." He Replied.

Jenny smiled. "I noticed that. Well if you wish to know her name is Victoria." Said Jenny.

Victoria. Plato thought her name over and over again in his head. Jenny continued on.

"Her brother and uncle are out of town, she was staying with her friend Jemima at their house. But it seems she might have wondered out into the night." Jenny said.

She looked at Plato. "Might I ask why you were out so late?"

"I have sleeping issues, I usually go on walks whenever i cannot sleep." Plato said.

"I see." Jenny said looking away from Plato.

They didn't talk for a moment. Plato wasen't really talkative. And Jenny never really could keep a conversation going on. Finally Jenny broke the akward silence.

"The reason i'm talking to you know is because..." She hesistated. "Victoria will need a place to stay, and don't want her to stay with her friend. I feel that it would be to difficult for her friends parents to take care of two kittens. Her Uncle and Brother will not be back for quite some time, and I don't think she would want to stay in our den, and well." She stopped. Plato was now starting to understand what she was trying at.

Plato cocked his head "What are you asking me?" Plato asked.

Jenny sighed. "You are very mature for a tom your age, and I know that you live alone. But you were strong enough to fight off Macavity. I don't think he would return for her but you never know. Your not like the other toms. Most toms your age try to bring attnetion to themselfs in order to catch the eye of queens. But you, you simply stayed out of the spotlight. You never sing. It seems to me you don't want the attention that most of the tom yearn for.

Plato was now starting to understand

"You want me to... take care of her?"

Jenny looked down.

"Yes, that is what I am asking you."

Pato never really took care of anyone. He had no siblings. His mother had died a long time ago. The only person he had was his father Admetus. Plato moved out when his father tried to find a mate. But Plato never had the responsibility to take care of a injured kitten. So many things were running through his head.

"Why me?" He thought to himself. "Jenny Dots explination was not good enough. What would her brother and uncle think? The very idea of Victoria being taken care by a young tom. She would probably be scared of me anyways. After all I am a pretty creepy looking tom. She would probably think im the one that hurt her."

Jenny stood up and walk over to Plato. She placed her hand apon his shoulder and looked him seriously in his eyes.

"Plato, I know that ever since your mother died... you've made yourself unknown. You never seem to rely on anyone. You never bond with anyone. I supose your afraid of losing them. Just like you did with your mother. But now, Victoria need someone to rely on. And thats you."

She was right, Plato never bonded with anyone due to his fear of losing them. But now, it was Plato's turn to be reliable.

"I will take her in." Plato said finally agreeing. "But I have one condition."

Jenny smiled. "Yes anything!" She said releived.

"Do not tell anyone I am taking care of her. Tell the tribe that you are taking care of her, I feel it would create rumors and suspicion. After all, she is a kitten, and I am a young tom."

"I understand, thank you." Jenny said.

She turned away from him and left the room. Probably to go check on Victoria. Plato stood in the room by himself, wondering if what he did was the right thing.

"How will I ever do this?" Plato asked himself. He sat down in the chair Jenny sat and and ran his fingers through his head fur.

**Working on chapter three right now, it will be up soon. :)**


	3. She Stiffens In His Presence

**( Yay, I'm starting to get use to this :) This chapter is really ment to show Plato's semi anger issues. He's not violent, He just gets very irritated at times. Pouncival in this chapter kinda sounds annoying. But that will change later on in the story.)**

Victoria's wounds healed overtime. She stayed in Jenny and Jelly's den until her wounds were finally healed. The only problem was that she would be temporaly mute. Her voice would heal overtime. But in the mean time Victoria was mute. She didn't seem to notice it. She learn to talk with body language and gestures. She constantly expressed the way she did by dancing. If she couldnt talk about her mood. She would dance it. She practiced dancing constantly. Jellylorum and JennyDots loved watching her dance around in her room. The always encouraged her to do better. Which is what she did. Days were passing and Victoria's wounds finally healed. Jenny went to Plato's and asked for him to get ready for Victoria to come live with him. Plato started by cleaning his den. Empty cans of energy drinks were all over the floor. He dusty everything and started making a bed for Victoria. At this moment his friend Pouncival came to visit.

"Hey Plates!" Pouncival shouted as he entered Plato's den.

"Hey Pounce." Plato replied back still fixing the bed. "Can you hand me that hammer in the corner?"

Pouncival walked over to the hammer and picked it up. He turned to Plato and extended his arm out long enough so Plato could take the hammer from his hand.

"What's with the bed?" Pouncival asked now relizing that Plato was working on it.

Plato remember that he didn't want anyone to know that Victoria was coming to live with him. He sat there thinking hard for an excuse, he continued to hammer the bed.

"A friend of mine is coming from out of the junkyard, and I promised him that they could crash at my place for a couple of days." Plato said finally.

Pouncival looked supiciously at Plato.

"A friend?" He asked.

"Yes, a friend." Plato said getting a little irritated.

"And this friend is coming here why?" Pouncival asked.

"Reasons." Plato said starting to losing patience.

"What kind of reasons." Pouncival asked, he purposing loved getting on Plato's nerves. He's done this to Plato since they were kittens.

"Reasons that I cannot tell you!" Plato snapped.

Pounival rolled his eyes. "Plates you get irritated to easily." Pouncival said.

Plato sighed. "I know, It quite embarrassing."

Pouncival thought for a second. "Remeber when you scared my little sister?" Pounival said chuckling.

Plato ran his fingers through his head fur.

"How could I forget that?" Plato said.

Pouncival sighed. "Ive been irritated at Etcetera before but never that irritated, I thought you were going to kill her."

Plato turned to him. Plato's expression explained it all.

Pouncival sighed. "I didn't mean litterally Plato, I know you would never doing anything like that."

Plato turned back to fixing the bed. "Thanks Pounce."

Pouncival and Plato talked for a couple more hours, soon Pouncival left to go find dinner. Plato worked on the bed until it was done. He fixed a couple of things on the bed. After he was done fixing he layed down a soft blanked on it, then piled a couple of pillow near the top. After awhile Plato was done fixing his den. He check everything twice in his den to make sure everything was perfect. Then he left for Jenny's and Jelly's.

Plato arrived to the den and gently knocked on the door. Jenny open the door. She smiled and gestured Plato inside. She gave plato a tiny pink bag.

"It's all her medicines that she will need to take, If you follow me into the medicine room I will tell you what pills she needs to take and how many a day." Jenny said intering the medicine room. Plato followed behind her. Plato enetered the room not expecting Victoria to be in there. She was sitting on the bench, smiling at Jellylorum who was checking her blood pressure. Victoria noticed Plato and looked up at him. Her smiled disapeared off her face and she stiffend a bit. Jellylorum noticed Victoria and turned around. She looked at Plato and smiled. s Then she turned back to Victoria.

"That's Plato, he's going to be the one taking care of you, don't be shy deary." Said Jelly.

Victoria looked down. Jelly finished checking her blood presure and got up to put her supplys away. After a couple of instructions from Jenny it was time for Victoria and Plato to head back to Plato's den. Jenny and Jelly told Victoria to behave and to listen to Plato and to do what he told her to do. Victoria nodded and hugged them both. Jelly walked over to Plato.

"Thank you so much for taking her in, you are a very kind tom." Jelly said with a gentle smile.

Plato nodded. He looked over to Victoria, she now was hiding behind Jenny. Jenny looked down at Victoria and stepped away. She frowned at her.

"Victoria, this young tom is generous enough to take you in and allow you into his den, and this is how you show your graditude?" Scolded Jenny.

Victoria looked up at her, then hung her head low. Victoria slowly crawled over to Plato and nervously looked up at him. Plato looked down at her. Victoria hung her head back down again, she began to lift her paw up hesitantly. She reached out towards Plato's hand. Her hand shook as she placed her hand in his. Plato looked up at Jenny and Jelly. They both had warm smiles on their face. They waved goodbye at Plato. Plato waved back with his free hand. He gently tugged on Victoria's hand gesturing to get up and to follow him. Victoria did as Plato ordered and they both left Jenny and Jelly's den. While they were leaving the den Plato thought to himself.

"Just as I thought," He said to himself. "She's terrified of me."

**(I wanted to add in the story that Victoria had become afraid of any Tom, but I thought It would much more interesting if Plato found out for himself.)**


	4. Thunder Storm

**I kinda ignored this story and started another one. *Face Palm* I thought I only did that with videos. Well I geuss I do that with everything :S. Well anyways I'm trying my best to go on with this one :).**

Victoria followed close behind Plato as they walked back to his den. Plato didn't want the walk to be long, so he decided to take the short way home through the tall grass. The same tall grass where he found Victoria. Hesitantly Plato lead Victoria into the tall grass. Plato couldn't smell the blood anymore, he only assumed the rain must have washed it away. Victoria seemed very timid in the grass, which was understandable to Plato. Victoria would constantly looked around. Keeping her gaurd up. If she were to fall behind or hear a simple snap of a branch of some other sort of noise, she would quickly run up to Plato and curl up in a little ball behind his feet. She truly was terrified of the grassy feild. This made Plato feel guilty for taking her there. But soon they exited the tall grass and within a few minutes later they arrived at Plato's den.

Plato opened the door, letting Victoria enter first. She slowly entered, she looked around the room. After awhile she finally entered the room completely, she walked to the middle of Plato's den and stopped in the middle. She sat down. Plato closed the door and set the bag full of the medicines on a chair in the corner of his den. He turned to Victoria, now relizing she was stairing at him. Her huge blue eyes stayed glued to him. Plato took a step towards her. Victoria gasped and tensed up. Plato stepped back. Victoria calmed down but still stared at him. Plato removed the bag from the chair and laid the bag gently on the floor and sat down in the chair. Victoria stayed still in the middle of the den, staring at Plato. She looked more like a statue then a kitten. Plato noticed a can of an energy drink he must have drank eariler.

"Thought I threw that away." He said kicking it with his foot.

It tumbled over towards Victoria, stopping right at her paws. She quickly back away. She sat there staring at the can. She cocked her head to the side. She lowered herself to the ground and slowly crepted towards the car, when she reached the can she gently leaned in sniffing. She suddenly jumped back, her nosed crinkled with disgust. Must had been a sour smell. When she got over the scent she reached her paw out, she stopped for a second, then quickly batted it. She brought her paw back, studying it again. Then she batted it again, and again. She battted it more. After awhile of batting the can rolled away out of her reach. Victoria's eyes followed the can. When the can came to a stop Victoria turn towards the direction of the can. She lowered herself to the ground, chin on the floor, butt in the air. She moved her body back and foward for a breif second. Then quickly pounced on top of the can. When she landed there was a loud crumpling noise. It must have tooken her by surprise for as soon as she heard it she quickly back away only to reveale that she had crush the can when she pounced on it. Plato was rather amused. She was rather cute when she played. Plato then remember the medicines and decided to give Victoria her medicine. He leaned down rumaging through the little bags. There were several herbs in little bottles and serveral different kinds of pills. There was a little note inside the bag. Plato picked it up and unfolded the note. It was the instructions from Jenny that he was told earlier. Plato sighed.

"She acts like I don't have a memory." He said tossing the note back inside the bag.

He reached down and picked up one bottle with pills in it. Plato was instructed to give two of them to Victoria before she ate something. Plato twisted the lid of the jar open, he tipped the bottle side ways and shook it until two pills landed into his hand. He grabbed a mug that was in a little cabnit on the wall and walked over to a woden bucket filled with fresh water. He dipped the mug in the water filling the mug. He turned to Victoria, She was still staring at the can. Plato slowly walked towards her, Victoria noticed and moved her attention on him. She starded at him again with those big blue eyes. Plato stood above her, he felt like a giant compared to how tiny she was when she was on the ground. Plato leaned down to her and rested on one of his knees gesturing the pills to Victoria.

"You need to take these pills, Jennys orders." Plato said extending his hand out to her with the pills in his hand. Victoria looked at the pills in Plato's hands, she looked up at him. She lifted her paw up and pushed them away. Plato sighed.

"You need to take these." He said again.

Victoria shooked her head. Plato was now getting impaitent.

"Take the pills." Plato said, his voice was demanding and serious.

Victoria looked up at him. She looked scared this time. She gently took the pills in Plato's hand and put them in her mouth, she then reached up and grabbed the mug in Plato's other hand, then took a sip. When she was done drinking she hand the mug back to Plato. She then again hung her head low. Plato leaned his head down and tilted his head sideways. He noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. When Plato noticed she was crying he felt guilty.

"Ugh, Why am I so easily irritated." He said to himself.

He sat there listening to Victoria cry. She try to do it secretly, but it was obvious. Plato tryed to remeber what would cheer him up as a kitten. His mother would always cheer him up. But Victoria didn't have a mother. It was a rumor that was spread around the junkyard. Apparantly her mother had died while giving birth to her. Leaving her and her brother orphans. But luckily she had her uncle. Plato now felt like him and Victoria had something in common. Victoria sunk to the ground and cover her head with her arms. She continued to cry. Plato hesitantly reached his arm out to Victoria. But pulled his arm back. He assumed it would only scare her even more. Plato sighed and sat down in front of Victoria. Victoria didn't seem to noticed, she kept her head buried into her arms. Plato sat there thinking. There were things that always made him happy as a kitten but he couldn't remeber. Then he remeber something.

"Tuna always made me happy" He said to himself.

Plato quickly got up and walked over to another little cabnit on the wall. He opened it and took out a can of tuna. He pulled the lid and walked over to Victoria. He placed the can of tuna fish next to her. But she didn't noticed it. Plato scooted the can closer to her. This time she noticed. She lifted her head up and looked at the can. She leaned in and sniffed the can.

"It's Tuna." Plato said.

Victoria looked at him, then back to the can. She lightly pushed away the can, then she went back to covering her head with her arms. Plato sighed.

"Not hungry I geuss." He said getting up, he leaned down and grabbed the can. He sniffed it to see if it was still good. Smelled fine. He walked back to the cabnit and placed the can back. He stood there thinking again. If tuna didn't make him happy what else would? Then Plato remeber a little stuff cat that his mother made from him when he was born. Plato quickly ran to his closet and opened it. He searched through the junk quickly. He hoped he still had it and not tossed it out by accident. Just when Plato was starting to lose hope, he found it. He looked at it. It was missing a button for an eye. Some of the whiskers had been torn out. There was a little rip on the cats stomach reavealing stuffing. Plato decided to give it to her anyways. Even though it was torn up. Plato turned around, Victoria was still hiding her head. He walked over to her and gently tapped on her. Victoria looked up. Plato handed her the little cat. Victoria took the cat in her hands and looked at it. She saw the tear in the cat and gently brushed her hand down it. Plato thought she wouldnt like it. But Victoria smiled and hugged the little cat tightly. Plato laughed lightly and sat on his bed and watched Victoria play with the little stuffed cat. She tossed it in the air and caught it. Whenever she caught it she would hug it closly to her. Then she would repeat. A couple hours had passed and night times was approaching. Plato stretched out his arms and yawned. Victoria noticed Plato and stopped playing with the stuff cat. Plato looked at Victoria.

"It's time for bed." Plato said.

Victoria looked around the room and noticed the little bed. She cocked her head to the side and looked back at Plato.

"That's your bed." Plato said.

Victoria looked at the bed. She picked up the little stuffed cat and crawled into bed. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and curled into a little ball. She snuggled the stuff cat close to her and closed her eyes. Plato sat there waiting for her to sleep. It only took a few minutes until he could hear Victoria sighing softly in her sleep. Plato rubbed his eyes and got into bed. He turned off his lamp that was next to his bed and layed down. He tossed and turned a couple of times in his bed until he was comfortable. He layed there thinking. He heard thunder far away in the distance. A storm was comming. Unlike most cats, Plato found thunder rather relaxing. He smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.

Plato was awoken by the loud clapping of thunder. His eye shot open. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. Everything was dark. Only the flash of lightning outside the den would light up the room. He looked to the little basket where Victoria was sleeping. Or was suppost to be sleeping. The blankets on the basket were sprawled out. The stuffed cat layed sideways on the edge of the basket. Plato looked around and saw no sign of her. He got up and checked the door. It was locked. He looked everywhere. There was no sign of her. The last place he checked was under the bed. Still no Victoria. It wasent until he got up off the floor when he noticed a lump underneith his sheets. It was obviously Victoria. He sat down on the bed. He noticed that she was now trembling. With every flash of lightning she would jump and then continued to shiver. Plato grabbed the end of the sheet and lifted it up. He bent his head down to look at Victoria. She hid her faces in her hands. Afraid to move or to do anything. It wasent until Plato called her name when she lifted her head. Tears gently glided down her face and slowly went underneith her chin. She looked at Plato with questioning eyes. He wasn't quite sure what he was asking her.

"It's just a thunder storm" Plato said beginning to feel tired.

Victoria looked at the window. Another flash of lightning lit up the room. She stiffened and buried her face into the bed. When the flash of lightning faded she slowly looked back up at Plato. Fear was obvious on her face. Plato's eyes were beginning to droop. He looked at Victoria.

"Go back to bed." Plato said somewhat irritated.

Victoria looked at the basket. Then looked back at him. She clung to the bedsheets and brought them up to her chin. Plato sighed.

"No, You must sleep in your bed." Plato said again raising his voice.

Victoria back away looking afraid. Plato relized he was now scaring her and finally gave in.

"Fine, But tonight is the only night you can sleep in my bed. Tomorrow you must sleep in your bed." Plato said.

Victoria crawled underneith the sheets and curled into a ball. When she was comfterable she sighed. Plato layed down in his bed and tried to sleep. Unfortuntly the storm wouldn't allow that. Another flash of lightning filled the room with light. And another boom from the thunder shook the den. Plato felt Victoria jump. Then unexpectidly she scooted over to Plato and clung onto his leg. Plato was taken a back from this. Victoria wouldn't even go within a inch near him, and now she was clinging to him. Plato ignored this and closed his eyes to sleep.


	5. Tumblebrutus

**(Sorry for the delay. I had a writer's block. Warning. There is some swearing in this chapter.)**

Plato woke up with a tense headache. Last night had to be one of the wrost night sleeps he ever had. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his head. It felt like someone had beat him with a hammer. Plato looked down to Victoria. She was still underneith the sheets. The sound of her softly sighing indicated that she was still asleep. He slowly got up out of bed and walked outside to get fresh air. It was early morning. Plato assumed everyone was still sleeping. Plato sat down on a old bench outside of his den and rested his head in his hands. It had only been one day with Victoria and he was already have issues. Plato groaned and walked back inside. He walked over to the wooden barrel with water in it. Cupping his hands, he dipped them into the water. He scooped up the water and splashed it into his face. He rubbed his eyes and brought his hands down to his chin. He sighed and looked back over to Victoria. She stirred a bit in her sleep. Plato sat down in a chair and waited for her to wake up. He didn't want to wake her up. He wanted her to wake up by herself. But after awhile Plato was getting a bit impatient. When he was about to wake her up a sudden knock was heard at the door. Victoria sat up quickly letting the sheets fall off her. She looked around quickly and looked at Plato. She looked at him, then at the door, then back at him. Plato sighed.

"Its just someone knocking." Plato groaned.

Victoria leaned her head down. She hated when she made herself look stupid in front of him. Plato got out of the chair and opened the door. His old friend Tumblebrutus stood in the doorway. His hand agaist the doorframe. He smirked.

"Hey, I havn't heard from you inawhile. Where you been?" Tumblebrutus said allowing himself in.

Plato rolled his eyes at his rudeness. "Ive been a little busy." Plato said closing the door.

Tumble snickered. "Oh poor poor Plato. Such a hardworker." Tumble teased.

Plato grimaced. Tumble just shrugged off Plato's expression.

"Hey, Have you heard what happened between Tugger and Bombalurina?" Tumblebrutus started.

Plato was interested in hear the tribes gossip at times. "No, Tell me." Plato said interested.

"Wel-" Tumblebrutus stopped when he noticed Victoria. He looked at Plato confused, then leaned in and whispered to plato. "What she doing here?" Tumblebrutus whispered.

Plato was somewhat irritated by Thumble being nosy. "None of your business." Growled Plato.

Thumble smirked. "You two are screwing arent you?" He said arrogently.

Plato growled. "Absolutly not." He spat. Victoria shuddered at Plato's bitterness. She found him quite scary when he was upset or irritated.

Tumble smiled. "Well then I geuss that means I can." He said walking over to Victoria. She cocked her head at him.

Plato was confused. It wasn't until Tumblebrutus grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the bed when Plato relized what his intentions were.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shouted Plato.

Victoria struggled to get out of Tumblebrutus's grasp. He grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his hands and pinded them both on her back. He shoved her head into the ground. Muffling out her cries in fear. She tried to stuggle out of Tumble's grasp. But Victoria was a tiny and weak kitten that is was impossible. Tumblebrutus smirked and tried to straddle her hips. But he failed when Plato grabbed him on the scruff on his neck and yanked him off of Victoria. Victoria quickly crawled into a corner and covered her face, trembling with fear. Plato dragged Tumble to the door and opened it. He lifted up Tumble and shoved him outside.

"Stay the hell away!" Plato warned Tumblebrutus and slammed the door in his face.

Victoria crawled to Plato and wrapped her arms around his leg. She buried her face in his leg fur letting the tear flow from her eyes. What Tumble had just done to her reminded her about the incident she had with Macavity. She felt like Plato would comfort her since he had saved her that night. Plato grabbed her arm and tried to pry her off his leg. But she clung onto him tightly and cry some more.

"Victoria." Plato said sternly. "let go."

Victoria shook her head and buried her face more deeper into his leg. Plato groaned. "It was just Tumblebrutus. I wont let him do it again." Plato said.

Victoria began hiccuping from her tears. The thought of her almost being raped was probably one of her wrose fears. She was always sexually harrased by other young toms when she was younger. Plato sighed and grabbed her hands pulling her up to him. She looked at him confused. Plato wrapped his arms around her and pulled her u agaisnt his chest. He took one of his hands and pressed it on the back of Victoria's head, letting the other one rest on her lower back. Victoria held her hands against her chest somewhat afraid to touch him. A few seconds passed and he released Victoria. She looked up at him with glossy blue eyes.

"Better?" He asked her.

Victoria nodded and backed away. Plato turned away from her and reached down into the bag to get her medicine. Plato bent over and reached into the bag. Before Plato could grab any of the medicines he was interuppted by a hoarse cough. He turned around quickly to see that it was Victoria. She had her mouth open. It looked somewhat like she was coking. Plato rushed over to her and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Whats wrong? Are you coking?" Plato demanded patting her harshly on the back.

Victoria looked at him and shook her head. Plato frowned and turned back around. Victoria cocked her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. Plato was irritated and ignored her. That was until he heard something else.

"Pl-" Victoria wheezed.

Plato turned around suddenly when she tried to speak. Victoria coughed a bit. Plato placed his hand on her shoulder trying to encourage her. She wasen't supose to be able to speak for another week. So this came as a surprise to him.

"Victoria?" Plato asked.

Victoria smiled and open her mouth and coughed again. Plato began to rubbed her shoulder trying to get her to speak. Victoria cleared her thoat a couple of times. She repeated coughing and clearing her troat. After awhile Victoria gave up. She needed to wait more until her voice would heal fully. Disapointed she hung her head and crawled over to her basket to grab the stuff cat. Plato watched her, he too was disapointed. Plato knew it would probably be another week or too until she could utter at least one word. But he was detirminded to get her to speak. He got up and walked to her. She didn't noticed him until he crouched down next to her. She looked over her shoulder up at him. Even while he was crouching, Plato was still bigger than she was.

"Victoria try and say something." Plato said encouraging her.

She looked down, afraid of the disapointment she didn't try. Plato sighed.

"I know you want to talk Victoria. I'll admit it myself, I wish to hear your voice." Plato said softly.

Victoria looked back up at him. Her mouth slightly open, and her blue eyes gleaming. She closed her mouth by smiling. Even though Plato was mean to her most of the time. She felt special when he was nice towards her. Clearing her throat she began to try to speak.

"Puh-" Breaking off the speaking with a somewhat violent cough. Plato crossed the room and got her a drink of water. He offered her the water. Which she took gladly and drank it all. She handed him the cup back and try once again to talk. Now and then she would be able to utter a letter. But she could never finish it as a word. Plato sighed and finally gave up again. Victoria couldn't bear to be a disapointment again. From now on she wouldn't try to speak. She would wait for her voice to come. But she was frusterated by the thought of when it would ever come. She had spent weeks in Jellylorum and Jennydot's den. And she never once could speak. Even though Jenny and Jelly would say that it would be better if she just rested her voice and let it heal on its own. She wished that they would have told her it would take some time for her voice to heal. Victoria walked to Plato. She was hungry. After she took her pills her and Plato ate. They spent the rest of the day sitting around Plato's den. Plato sat on his bed and watched Victoria read a book. Plato leaned back, his back agaist the wall of his den. His legs hanging off his bed. He never did relize how tall he was until now. Plato always felt weird. He was tall and lanky. He thought he looked somewhat creepy. His head hair was another story. While other toms had nice tamed hair, Plato's head fur could never be tamed. His permanint bed hair was something he didn't find quite normal. He sighed and focused his attention back on Victoria. Her lips silenting moving to her reading. She would have read out loud if she could have. Plato sighed.

"It's time for bed." Plato said standing up.

Victoria looked up from her book, She looked at his bed and back to him. He shook his head and pointed to the basket. Victoria went to her basket and crawled in. Not wanting to argue with him or make him upset.


	6. Broken Basket

**(I Do not own Cats. Or The Book "The BFG")**

Weeks were passing and Victoria continued to try and speak. Every now and then when she saw something of interest, she would try and pronounce it. The other day while her and Plato were outside she noticed a patch of beautiful flowers. She crawled over to them. Leaning her nose into the flower, smelling the petals. Smiling, she leaned back and try to say flower. Plato watched her. He knew she wouldn't be able to say anything. But he still enjoyed watching her marvel at the flowers. He walked over to her and kneeled down. Victoria looked up from the flowers at him. Plato gently tugged on one of the flowers. He smiled and offered the flower to Victoria. Victoria looked at him. Smiling she tooked the flower and smelled it.

"Fl-" Victoria tried to say. She crinkled her nose and tried once again. "Fl-" Victoria sighed and looked back down at the flowers.

Plato placed his hands underneith her chin. Then lifted up so she would look at him. She looked into his brown eyes. Which at the moment seemed soft and gently.

Plato held up the flower. "Flower. Try it again Victoria" Plato said.

Victoria sighed. She didn't want to try and pronounce it again. But she did it anyways because Plato instructed her to do so.

"Flo-" She said then being cut off. Surprisingly she had been able to pronounce it more this time around. Plato smiled. Victoria smiled back then tried several more times to say it. But she couldn't pronounce it fully. But at least she halfway there.

"Lets go back inside the den." Plato said gently taking her hand in his. He helped her get up. Victoria followed him inside. A couple of minutes after they ate victoria crawled over to Plato with a book in her hands. Plato was sitting at his desk writing something. He noticed Victoria and turned to her in his seat. Victoria smiled and held out the book to him. Curiously, Plato took the book in one of his hands. He held it up and read it outloud.

"The BFG, By Roald Dahl." Plato read. He looked down at Victoria. She smiled and placed her hand on one of his knees. She wanted him to read to her. Plato sighed. "Victoria, I'm busy." He said handing her back the book. Victoria looked down at the book, then up at him. Plato turned back to whatever he was doing. Victoria's smiled disapeared. She crawled over to the basket and placed the book back. She pulled out a pillow that was in the basket and layed in on the ground. Laying down on it she hugged it closley to her. Victoria was now starting to miss her brother. He always read to her whenever she wanted him too. He was fun to read with. He always gave the characters funny voices, which always made Victoria laugh. Victoria was now starting to fall asleep thinking of her brother. In fact within a couple of minutes she was sound asleep on the floor. Plato finished his task and got up out of his chair. He stretched and looked at the now sleeping Victoria. Plato sighed and walked over to his bed. He pulled the blanket of his bed, then gently layed it on top of Victoria. Since she was asleep Plato decided to go out. He quietly opened the door while looking at Victoria. She didn't wake when the door creaked loudly. Slowly he walked outside and closed the door. Smiling he decided to go hang with his friends were they usually hung out. Outside one of the human bars. When Plato arrived he assumed all his friends would be there. Which he was right. Alonzo, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus were sitting around the outside of the bar. They all were drinking and laughing hysterically. Plato smirked and walked over to his friends. Alonzo was first to noticed him.

"Hey Plates, Where ya been?" Alozno said nodded his head at Plato.

Pounical had a huge cheesy grin on his face. "Oh, He's been busy with a friend." Pouncival said looked at Alozno, then winking.

Alonzo smiled too. "Oh really? Who's this friend Plato?" Alonzo asked tilting his head back to have another chug of his drink.

Plato groaned. "It's nothing really." Plato said. He noticed Tumblebrutus wasn't saying anything about it. He glaced at Tumble who was now smiling nevously at him. Plato smirked and looked back to Alonzo who was now offering him a drink.

"Thanks" Plato said taking the bottle. He twisted the cap off and took a huge chug. Pleased, he whiped his mouth and carried on talking with his friends.

"So Alonzo. Are you going to mate with Cassandra at the ball?" Pouncvial said nudging Alonzo after taking a sip from his drink.

Alonzo began blushing, which caused all the Toms to burst out laughing. Plato slapped Alonzo on his shoulder.

"Yeah real funny." Alonzo growled taking another sip of his drink.

"Who you guna asked Pouncival?" Plato asked.

Pouncival shrugged. "Well, I was thinking about asking Bombalurina." He said.

"Good Luck." Tumblebrutus said under his breath so Pouncival couldn't hear. He was right. Bombalurina was very picky about toms.

"Pouncival turned to Tumble. "So are you going to ask Jemima or what? All I hear from you is Jemima this and Jemima that. It's getting annoying" Complained Pouncival.

Now it was Tumblebrutus's time to blush. He always had feelings for Jemima. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. But he was horribly shy. Whenever he saw her he would shake. He couldn't speak. If he did he would stutter. Plato smiled. After thinking about that he forgot about the incident between Tumble and Victoria. He took another swig of his drink, then sighed and whiped his mouth again. Alonzo looked over at Plato, He smiled.

"So, Who you going ask at the ball?" Alonzo asked.

Tumble and Pounce eagerly looked at Plato. They too wanted to know who he was going to mate with. Plato's rolled his eyes. He didn't know who he was going to mate with. He didn't even know if he wanted to mate with anyone.

"I don't know. Etcetera?" Plato said finally.

Alonzo smirked. "Her? Really? Tugger's biggest fan. I don't know Plato, She's kind of a spaz." He joked. Pouncival growled at Alonzo. He didn't apreciate him talking about his sister like that. "My bad." Alonzo said finally. Obviously not caring.

Plato growled. "Fine then, How about Electra?" He said.

Pouncival shook his head. "She never talks to anyone and keeps to herself. I heard she had issues. Face it Plato your out of luck." Pouncival said.

Plato rolled his eyes.

"What about Victoria." Tumblebrutus uttered just as he began to take a swig from his drink. Plato growled at Tumble. Tumble now relizing what he had said looked at Plato nevously. Pouncival chuckled.

"Yeah! She's hot! You should mate with her!" Pouncival exclaimed.

Alonzo gave Plato a flirty smile. "I wouldn't mind mating with her." He said sensually.

Plato crinkled his nose. Then changed the topic. Hours pass and they drank some more. Talking about queens and other pointless things. Plato was now starting to feel a little dizzy decided he had enough.

"I'm done for the night. Later guys." He said turned away from his friends and leaving. While he walked home he cussed under his breath. "How dare they?" He scowled. "Saying stuff like that about Victoria. Saying I should mate with her!" His anger was building up. "Well I wont!" He finally said. When he got to his den he slammed open the door in anger. Victoria jumped. She had been waiting for Plato for hours. She was afraid to be alone. When she saw Plato she smiled. She crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his leg and hugging him. Plato was still angry and shoved her off his leg.

"Get off." He growled. Victoria was shocked by his anger. She backed away from him as he stomped around the den. He flipped things over and threw things. Victoria nervously tried to pick up the things he threw. Finally Plato walked over to Victoria's basket and kicked it. Sending all her things inside to scatter onto the floor. Victoria covered her mouth when he did that. She couldn't believe how angry he was. He had never seen him so angry. She rushed over to him and grabbed his arm trying to get him to stop. Plato growled and spun around. His eyes filled his anger. He lifted his hand and punched Victoria on the side of her face. Victoria fell onto her back crying out in pain. She placed her hand on the side where Plato had hit her and began to cry. Plato now relizing what he done had calmed down. He looked at her, shocked with what he had done. Plato quickly got down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and got her onto her knees.

Plato began trying comforting her. "Victoria! I am so sorry! Please Im sorry! Don't cry it's ok! Please forgive me! I didn't mean I Just-" Plato broke down crying. He buried his head into her shoulder letting his emotions consume him. How could he do that to her. She was only a kitten. She only wanted him to calm down. Plato's crying increased. His tears soaked into her snow white fur. He held her close, nuzzling his face in her shoulder. He noticed she wasn't crying anymore. But that didn't make him feel any better about what he had done. But then he felt Victoria gently rubbing his back, while her other hand gently stroked his headfur. What happened next, Plato will always remember.

"Plato." Victoria said softly in his ear. Her voice, Was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. His name being said in such a beautiful way made him feel warm. Her voice reminded him of little bells. Plato lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her. Victoria smiled. She lifted her hands up and wiped away Plato's tears. "Plato." She said again stroking his cheeks with her hands. Her soft hands brushed away Plato's sorrow tears. Plato smiled and brought one of his hands up to place on one of her hands. Victoria stood up. Holding his hands she pulled him up. Plato looked down at her unaware of what her intentions were. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him closley to her. Plato stood there, looking down at the white queen. Relaxing a bit he rested his hands on her waist. A couple of seconds later Victoria pulled back, then looked up at Plato smiling.

"Better?" She asked Plato. Plato chuckled and nodded his head. Victoria gently laughed. Her laugh gave him a weird warmth feeling in his chest. Victoria turned from him and began to pick things up. Plato looked around the den. He was surprised at how much of a mess he made. He began to help Victoria pick things up. He picked up Victoria's basket. It was completely destroyed. Plato felt guilty looking at it. It could have been wrose. He looked over at Victoria. He noticed the side of her face had a mark where he had hit her. Plato's guilt grew. He picked up her things and gently laid them on his desk. He noticed the book that she wanted him to read to her earlier. He picked it up and looked back at Victoria. She was almost done cleaning. He could hear her softly humming to herself. She was happy to have her voice back. So happy she didn't even care that Plato had hit her. Nothing mattered to her now that she had her voice back. Plato walked over to Victoria. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. Plato rubbed the back of his neck.

"You, You want me to read this to you?" He asked nervously. Victoria smiled and nodded happily. Plato smiled back and walked over to his bed and sat down. Victoria climbed onto the bed to join him. She layed next to him while he sat. Victoria rested her head on his hands while she looked up at Plato. Plato smiled at her and began reading the book. Victoria listen closley. She liked how softly Plato spoke. Now that he was calm he seemed more relaxing to be around. Usually Plato wouldn't speak that much. So hearing so much of his voice now was amazing to her. halfway through the book Victoria felt her eyes droop. Plato didn't noticed, he continued reading the book. Within a couple of minutes later Victoria fell asleep. Plato didn't notice until he looked down at her. Her white angelic face was beautiful in her sleep. A warm smile spread across Plato's face. Hesitantly, he leaned down to her face. Looking at the mark he made. Closing his eyes, he gently pressed his lips onto the mark on her face. He looked up smiling while his face was burning from blushing.

"Victoria, Your Beautiful." He whispered.


End file.
